The Gundam Wing Cast Interveiw!
by Celtic Guardian
Summary: Join me, the writer as we interveiw the boys and girls of gundam wing! Rated PG for language. R/R please! *chapter 5 is now up!*
1. *Prolouge* Zechs The Hottie

******The Gundam Cast Interveiw******  
  
Me: Welcome oh loyal readers to my very kawaii interview of none other  
than the cast of Gundam Wing! Lets take a step into the room where all  
the magic is about to happen shall we....  
  
*As the door opens you can hear screaming, and talking, and alot of  
screaming. o.o; And now as the camera gets into veiw we see.......Duo and  
Heero arguing over the last slice of cheeze pizza;  
  
Heero: Gimmie that slice Duo!!!!! I saw it first!  
  
Duo: Welllllllll how bout no. Heero you may of saw it first, but I got to  
it first!  
  
Heero: I don't care! I'm hungry!  
  
*And as we now veiw to the left of them we see Zechs slowly walking  
towards Duo and Heero.*  
  
Duo: Dude I don't care if your the queen of the colonies, your not  
getting this pizza!  
  
-A crafty Zechs sneeks up behind Duo-  
  
Zechs: Yoink!!!  
  
-Zechs grabbs the piece of cheezy goodness and shoves it in his mouth-  
  
Duo & Heero: HEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Zechs: What????? I was hungry!  
  
-massive sweatdrops from Duo, Heero, myself and the readers- (o.o;;;)  
  
*Now as we peer back to the left, we see Wufei, Noin, Sally, and Treize  
(ME: yes treize! i know hes dead but i'm the author here so i say he's  
alive) playing poker.  
  
Wufei: INJSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sally: awwwwww Wu-sama, looks like you lost again!  
  
Treize: Yeah your just shit outta luck today aren't ya Wu-sama??  
  
-Noin, Sally and a pissed off Wufei all look at Treize-  
  
Wufei: What did you just call me??!!!??!!!!  
  
Treize: 0.0!  
  
-Wufei grabbs his sword-  
  
Wufei: I chalenge you Treize!  
  
-Trieze picks up his swrod, and the two fight all around the room-  
  
Wufei: You will surely die for the name you have called me!  
  
Noin: I can't believe those guys. How many times a day do they have to  
sword fight?? -.-;  
  
*And now we peer over to Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, and Cathrine who seem  
to be.....yes they are infact.......gossiping! -gasp-*  
  
Relena: Who do you like Hilde??  
  
Hilde: Weeeeeeellllllll.......  
  
Dorothy: Common Hilde, tell us!  
  
Hilde: I don't know....  
  
Cathrine: But were still all in agreement that Zechs has the hottest ass  
right??  
  
-Relena sweatdrops massivley-  
  
The girls: *giggle* *giggle* *giggle*  
  
*And now the camera veers over to where we see.....Quatre and Trowa  
eating -gasp- the 4 slices of cheeze pizza they seem to have had stowed  
away.*  
  
Quatre: Mmmmmmmmmmm this is real good, ne?  
  
Trowa: ....... mmmmmmmmmmmm cheeze pizza.....  
  
-quatre and trowa look behind them and see three very hungry gundam boys-  
  
Duo: Looks like someone or should i say 2 someone's have stashed away  
cheeze pizza on us.....  
  
-Heero, Duo and a very hungry Zechs dive towards the yummy cheezey pizza-  
  
Zechs: I think i got a piece!  
  
-Zechs bites on the piece-  
  
Heero: Owwwwwwwwwww! My arm!!!  
  
-Heero stars crying-  
  
-Everyone stops what they wer doing and looks at Heero crying, with  
massive sweatdrops. Except for Dorothy and Cathrine, who appear to be  
drooling over Zechs' ass- o.o;;;  
  
-Heero looks at Zechs and tackles him to the ground-  
  
Heero: I will destroy you....  
  
Zechs: Heh, I guess hearing that phrase runs in the family.  
  
-Heero and Zechs stand up and see Duo who's cheeks are stuffed like a  
chipmunk with cheeze pizza-  
  
Duo: Mmmmmmmmmmmm thats some gooooooooooooooood pizza!  
  
-Zechs and Heero stare and glare at Duo-  
  
Duo: eeeeeeeeepp! 0.0!!!  
  
-Zechs starts to lunge for Duo, but Duo sidesteps and pulls down Zechs'  
pants to around his ankles-  
  
Everyone: O.O!!;;;  
  
Cathrine & Dorothy: O.O!!! *drool* *drool* *stare* *stare*  
  
Me: *drool* *drool*  
  
-Zechs pulls up his pants, turns around, and slips on the massive drool  
puddle-  
  
Zechs: ahhhhhhhhhhh *thud*  
  
Noin: Are you ok??? o.o?  
  
Zechs: -sigh- thats what I get for being a hunk. -.-;;  
  
Me: *clears throat loudly* ehhhhhhhhhemmmmmmmmm!  
  
-all the GW charaters look in out direction with massive sweatdrops-  
  
Zechs: You didn't see all that did you???  
  
Me: Ummmmmmm yup!  
  
Zechs: You saw me with my pants down???? 0.0?  
  
Me: Yup! And i got a pretty little picture of it too! Say hello to the  
camera man! ^_^  
  
-Duo walks up to the camera and sticks his face infront of it-  
  
Mega Magnified Duo: Heeeeeeelllllllllloooooooooo!  
  
-Heero prys Duo away from the camera-  
  
Wufei: Why are you here woman???  
  
Me: I'm here for the interview of course!  
  
-every GW character sweatdrops massivley- O.O;;;;;;;;;;;; 


	2. Duo Is Sooooo Un-Loved

******The Gundam Cast Interveiw pt.1******  
  
  
Me: Sooooooooo *giggle* are we gonna get these interveiws under way or  
what??  
  
Duo pulling cheeze out of his hair: Uhhhhhh sure!  
  
Heero: So who are you going to interveiw first anyway?  
  
Me: Well why don't I let you guys decide....  
  
-Everyone imediately points in Zechs' direction-  
  
Zechs: Me??!!!!?  
  
Duo: You are the one that started this mess Pally.  
  
-Zechs sweatdrops-  
  
Zechs: Oh....alright! But I'll get you back Duo [deathglare x4]  
  
Me: Alright then. Can the rest of you say under control while were away?  
Hmmmmm?  
  
All: Yes.... -.-;  
  
Me: Good, it won't be long.  
  
-We lead Zechs into a private room, where the interveiw will take place-  
  
Zechs: Lets hurry this up shal......Oh my stars!  
  
-At that point Zechs has spotted the pizza box on the table-  
  
Me: Well i see you found the deluxe extra supreme cheeze pizza.  
  
Zechs: Did you say cheeze?!!!!!???!?!?!  
  
Me: Yes i did, why don't you.... O.O!  
  
-Zechs has doven for the pizza at this point-  
  
Me: .......help yourself..... -.-;;  
  
Zechs: Mmmmmmmmmmm cheezey..  
  
Me: Zechs please have a seat over here.  
  
-Zechs grabs the pizza and has a seat while shovoling the pizza in his  
mouth. We now turn on the camera-  
  
Me: Alright Zechs, who would you say you connect best on the show with?  
  
Zechs with a mouth full of pizza: ummmmmm hewwo  
  
Me: For all of you out there that can't understand the language of pizza,  
he said Herro. Now Zechs, why would you say you connect with Heero best?  
  
Zechs: Wewl he is werry nobwil and *gulp* very dedicated. being a very  
nobile person myself, i feel we work well together.  
  
-Apperantly the other GW cast members are watching the live interveiw on  
t.v.- o.o;  
  
*Cast Room*  
  
Noin: I find that kinda funny coming from a man who by all means wants to  
defeat you Heero...  
  
Heero: .......  
  
*Interveiw Room*  
  
Me: Alrighty, now Zechs, who do you have the most friction with on the  
show?  
  
Zechs: Duo!!! [deathglare to me x2]  
  
Me: EEEeeeep! and why's that Zechs?  
  
Zechs: He was the one that ate the last of the cheeze pizza!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: -sigh- of course...the pizza -.-;  
  
Zechs: Are you insulting the cheezy goodness of pizza??!!!!?  
  
-Zechs stands up now glaring at me-  
  
Me: uhhhhhhhh No! Of course not!  
  
*C.R.* (Cast room)  
  
Duo: Oh god....I'm dead *sweatdrop*  
  
Quatre: Yeah and I think after he's done with you, Zechs' is gonna kill  
that interveiwer  
  
*I.R.* (Interveiw room)  
  
Zechs: Good. Now lets continue, and make it quick.  
  
Me: Why's that Zechs?  
  
Zechs: Well 1: I'm sweating under this mask, and it's messing up my hair.  
2: I'm running outta cheeze pizza here......  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Duo, Heero, Trowa & Quatre: He has pizza????? *chibi pouts form all 4 GW  
guys*  
  
Wufei: You weak onnas! Can't you go a day without pizza!?  
  
Duo: Heh, well can't you go a day without saying Injustice, and calling  
people weak??!!  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Zechs continuing: 3: I have to go to the bathroom!........  
  
*C.R.*  
  
-the 5 GW pilots stop arguing and fall over laughing at the fact that  
Zechs had just announced that he had to go to the bathroom on national  
telivision-  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Zechs continuing still: and finnaly....I still have to kill Duo.  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hide Me!!!  
  
Wufei muttering: your such a weak onna Maxwell.... -.-;  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: Alright i'll hurry this along then.... next question; Do you have your  
eyes on anyone Zechs?  
  
Zechs: No. Well no one that i can say on camera that is.  
  
Me: Well, a bit secretive are we Zechs?  
  
Zechs: For security measures. If i told you, I'd have to kill you.  
  
Me: -gulp- alrighty then...moving along...  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Duo: Yeah that's cause he has a secret crush on Wu-man!  
  
-Heero, Trowa & Quatre burst out into laughter while Noin, Hilde, and the  
rest of the GW girls sweatdrop massivley. Wufei grabs his katana and  
chases Duo around the room-  
  
Duo while running like a wussy: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! I didn't mean it  
Wu-man! Honestly!  
  
Wufei chasing Duo maniac-style: You weak onna! Get back her Maxwell! Be a  
man!  
  
Duo still running: Herro! Help! Common!....... Trowa??!!!? Quatre?!!!???  
  
Herro: hahaha you get what you deserve Duo!  
  
Duo still running even more: But Wu-man's trying to kill me! He's turned  
into a maniac! Common HELP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: A maniac!??!!! Thats it stop being such a weak onna and face your  
fate Maxwell!  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: Now Zechs, how do you feel about each of your cast members? Lets start  
with Trowa...  
  
Zechs: Well Trowa's alright. I mean, you'd think he'd be the mature and  
collected one, but he's just as loud and annoying as that damned Duo at  
times.  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Trowa: What I am not annoying!  
  
Quatre: *goes and hugs Trowa* I know your not Trowie.  
  
-Duo, Wufei, Heero, Treize, and the rest all look at Quatre and massivley  
sweatdrop-  
  
Quatre: What?!!!?  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: Alright, that's kind of surprising. What about Heero?  
  
Zechs: Well you gotta respect the guy. I mean he takes on alot of  
responsibility. He's often childish but thats alright.  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Duo: Ha! Now i get it! Zechs' secret crush is.......  
  
Heero: Don't you dare say it Duo.....  
  
Duo: -gulp- I'm just gonna shut-up now -.-;  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: Alright fair enough. How about Quatre?  
  
Zechs: Well when I first met him, i kinda actually thought he was a  
girl.......  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Quatre: WHAT???!!!!!  
  
-The Gw boys all roll over with laughter-  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Zechs continuing: .....and then when i found out he actualy was a guy, I  
thought he was gay...But other than that. He's pretty cool.  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Quatre: !!!!! ......  
  
Duo: hahahahahahahahahahahaha! So what's up Qua-man? Why are you not  
flipin' out? Or....are you really gay????  
  
Quatre blushing slightly: I'm just too shocked to say anything. Thats all.  
  
Heero & Duo: rrrrrriiiiiiiggggghhhhhttttttt.......  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: And what about Wufei??  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Duo: heh heh heh this should be good. *evil chibi-like grin*  
  
All: Just shut-up Duo!  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Zechs: Well Wufei, he's way too tempermental. But I think he's a pretty  
annoying guy overal. Always ranting about women being weak, and injustice  
being done. How utterly irritating....  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!  
  
Quatre & Trowa: here we goooo....... -.-;  
  
Wufei: This is pure Injustice! I can't believe he called me annoying! I'm  
not Maxwell!!!!!!  
  
Duo: HEY!!!  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: And well, I'd like you to ellaborate more on your feelings towards  
Duo. Where do you stand with him?  
  
Zechs: DUO!!!!!!! That pizza snatching, pulling down my pants-er,  
long-haired asshole!!!!!! I'm gonna kill him!  
  
*C.R.*  
  
All: Whoa!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Well he's pissed.....  
  
Wufei: heh heh Maxwell, if your afraid of me, you better kill yourself  
now before Peacecraft does it for you...  
  
Duo: EEEEP!!!! *grabs a breakstick*  
  
Herro: I don't think thats gonna defend your life very well Duo....  
  
Duo: Uhhhhhhh *panicing* uhhhhhhh *graps a block of cheeze*  
  
Trowa: You know, that cheeze might save your life.....sadly enough.. -.-;  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: Ooooookkkkk... i'm sorry i asked.... how about your sister Relena?  
  
Zechs: Very nice, and kind, and very stubborn. She constantly insists on  
hanging and stalking Heero. -sigh-  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Relena shouting at the T.V: Zechs! I do not! you liar!  
  
Quatre: Uhhhhh i don't think he can hear you Relena....  
  
Duo: Weither she's yellin' at the T.V or not, he's donw the hall. And  
common, with a voice that defening, he's bound to hear her.  
  
-Relena smacks Duo very hard-  
  
Duo: Ow! What did I do!?!!!??  
  
Wufei: Maxwell you gotta learn to......  
  
All except Duo: ......SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!  
  
-Duo sweatdrops-  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: Ok what about Dorothy and Cathrine?  
  
Zechs: Ummmm well I gotta tell you... they're quite annoying, but ya gotta  
love all the attention. To them I'm just a mega-babe-hunk.  
  
*C.R.*  
  
-Dorothy & Cathrine are now plastered infront of the T.V, bowing to  
they're beloved Zechs Peacecraft.-  
  
Cathrine & Dorothy: We love you Zechs!!!!!!  
  
Cathrine: Common Zechs! Flaunt that ass! Don't sit on it!  
  
Dorothy: Yeah shake it Zechie!  
  
-Enormously huge sweatdrops form everyone except Dorothy, and Cathrine who  
are plastered still to the wonder that is Zechs.-  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: Thats great. Eveyone needs fans. How do you feel about Hilde,  
Sally & Noin?  
  
Zechs: Well Hilde is a very aggressive person. I can really see her in a  
gundam. Sally, is a very great officer, but her obvious attraction to  
someone who will remain nameless cause i'll be killed, is what makes her  
a lot less magical. In a sense of course. As for Noin, she is a wonder  
worker. She's the best. Always there, and getting things done. A true  
soilder, and friend as well.  
  
*C.R.*  
  
-Noin blushes deep burgandy red-  
  
Duo singing: Noin and Zechs sittin' in a tree......  
  
Noin: Duo!!!!  
  
Duo still singing: K-I-S-S-......  
  
Noin: [deathglare to Duo xgod only knows how much]  
  
Duo: I-N-G!!!!!!!!!!! Noin & Zechs!!!!!! Noin & Zechs!!!!!! Noin & Zechs!!  
hehahahahaha! *runs and hides behind Trowa & Quatre for protection*  
  
Noin: I'll Kill you Duo!!!!! I swear!  
  
Wufei: What else is new. Everyone wants to kill Maxwell -.-;  
  
*I.R.*  
  
ME: Alrighy, and lastly Treize.  
  
Zechs: Treize is an awesome guy. Except, he need to lose the bitch, Une.  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Treize: Heeeeeeeyyyyyy......Hey! You know..... I think he's right!  
*calls up Lady Une on his cell phone* Hello, Lady Une?  
  
Une over phone: Mister Treize??  
  
Treize: Yes, Une. Oh Lady Une...... Your fired. I'm sorry....wait! I'm not  
sorry! *hangs up the cell on Lady Une*  
  
Noin sweatdroping: Who can honestly say they saw that one comming?....  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: Well...Thankyou Zechs for that....intreguing interveiw.  
  
Zechs: Your welcome.....can I go now??????  
  
Me: Yes of course. *to camera* When we come back, we'll have yet another  
interesting interveiw with a cast member from Gundam Wing....  
  
-cuts to a comercial while the camera man, Zechs and myself walk into the  
cast room-  
  
Zechs: Duo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: ummmmmmmmmm yikes!!!!! *arms himself with the block of cheeze*  
  
Zechs: CHEEZE!!!!!!!!! GIMMIE!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Only if you don't hurt me Zech-man!  
  
Wufei: here we go......again...... -.-;  
  
Zechs: Alright just gimmie the cheeze!!!!!!  
  
-Duo gives Zechs the cheeze as everyone else sweatdrops-  
  
""Who will be the next victim.....i mean interveiwed??? Will Zechs ever  
kill Duo?? Will we ever find out Zechs' Crush? And is Quatre really gay??  
Find out in the next interveiw!!!! maybe....... Muahahahahahaha ^_^  
  
-the readers sweatdrop-  
  
Me: HEY!!!!! o.o;; 


	3. Claiming Injustice

Readers Notes: Heh, alot of people are sayin' "what's up with the cheeze deal?" Wellll When I  
first started the story, I was munchin' down on a large, extra cheeze pizza, so thats where it  
came from. o.o; As for why Zechs is the one obsessed with it...i don't know. He was just the  
first one to pop in my head. Anyway here's the 3rd part so enjoy, and  
"Behold the power of cheeze!" ::sweatdrops::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
******The Gundam Cast Interveiw pt.2******  
  
By: §hinigami ///_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Alrighty, now who's gonna be interveiwed now?  
  
-Everyone points to everyone, as Zechs just sits back munchin' on the block of cheeze-  
  
Wufei: -sigh- Alright i'll go, just so I don't have to put up with you Maxwell.  
  
Duo: Awwwww common Wu-man! Ya know ya love me!  
  
Wufei: [deathglare to Duo x10]  
  
Me: Alright Wufei, lets go....  
  
-were off to the interveiw room-  
  
Wufei: Is that a.....  
  
Me: Yup a shiny, sharp katana. Which you only get, AFTER the interveiw.  
  
Wufei beaming with glee: At last a superior weapon to kill Maxwell with!  
  
Me: Yeahhhhhh oooooookkkkkkk *sweatdrop* Now Wufei, Who's your biggest rival on the show?  
  
Wufei, staring at the katana: uhhhhhhhh...... ummmmmmmmmm.......  
  
Me: WUFEI!!!  
  
Wufei: HUH????? Oh! Ummmmmmm what was the question again?  
  
Me: Who is your bigest rival on the show? *Massive sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei: No one. I am the superior, and strongest on the show, so i rival with no one.  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Heero & Zechs: He's got a bigger ego than Duo!!!!!  
  
Duo: nu uh, you guys!  
  
Treize: BURN!!!!  
  
-Everyone looks at Treize, and sweatdrops-  
  
Treize: Common you guys, it was a pretty good burn. And plus, he burnned himself!  
  
Noin pulling Trieze by his collar: Just sit down and at least TRY not to act like Zechs!  
  
Zechs still knawing on cheeze: HUH????  
  
-Noin sweatdrops-  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: ooooookkkkkkkk, anyway.... Does Wu-man have a crush on anyone??  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!  
  
*C.R.*  
  
All: Here we go again....... o.o;  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Wufei: My relations with Sally will not be disturbed!!  
  
Me: Ummmm so your hittin' it wit' Sally??? and remember, no anwser, no katana :)  
  
Wufei: Yes. But i'm not hittin' her! That is just obsured!  
  
*C.R.*  
  
-everyone turns to a blushing Sally-  
  
Sally: What????  
  
Heero: Oh my god Sally, how can ya put up with him??  
  
Duo: Yeah really! I mean even after 1 day with the guy i never wanna hear the word injustice  
again! *shudders*  
  
Trowa: Guys lay off her, she'll be with whom ever she wishes even if the guy is a psycho..  
  
-Trowa gets punched in the stomach by Sally, and everyone goes bugeyed-  
  
Noin: Well with a hit like that, I don't think Sally has to worry.  
  
Quatre hugging Trowa: OOOhhhhhhh! Are you ok Trowie???  
  
Trowa: Yeah. I'm ok my Angel.. *blushes*  
  
Duo & Heero rolling on the floor with massive laughter: Hahahaha Trowie???!!!!? Angel!!???  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
-Trowa and Quatre stand up with not to happy looks on there faces-  
  
Duo & Heero: EEEPPPPPP! *run for they're lives* Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Pyscho clown man, gay girlie  
man are trying to kill us!!!!!  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: Ok Wufei, sure, we believe you *wink* anyway, who do you hate the most on the show?  
  
-Wufei takes a deep breath and gets ready to yell-  
  
Me: Wait....lemme guess, Duo right??  
  
-Wufei exhales-  
  
Wufei: How'd you know??  
  
Me: I just....took a wild guess -.-; Alright if you had to switch places with one member of the  
cast, who would it be?  
  
Wufei: My Nataku of course.  
  
Me: -sigh- I said Cast member, not Mobile Suit!  
  
Wufei: INJUSICE!!! How dare such a weak Woman yell at me!!  
  
Me: Yeah yeah Wu-man, tell it to Springer...  
  
*C.R.*  
  
Duo: I can see it now; *imitating Springer* Today on Springer, Men who claim injustice on weak  
women.  
  
Heero giggling: Yeah *imitating Wufei* INJUSTICE!!! how dare I be put on this show with a bunch  
of weak onnas!  
  
-The 2 GW boys just giggle like crazy-  
  
Quatre: Hey Trowie, do you think there hittin' it??  
  
Trowa: Quatre! Don't talk like that! whisperof course they are/whisper  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Me: Alright Wu-man calm down so we can finnish...  
  
Wufei: No, I refuse to finnish this interveiw!! It's Pure INJUSTICE!  
  
Me talking like the sienfeild soup natzi: Fine no katana for you!  
  
Wufei: I don't care you weak, injustice-filled onna!  
  
Me: HEY! Thats Shinigami to you Wu-man!  
  
-Wufei storms out, and back into the cast room, as we follow-  
  
-Duo and Heero are laughing maniacly over the whole scene that just took place-  
  
Duo: HAHAHAHA Wu-man got it from her!  
  
Heero looking and pointing at Wufei: Uhhhhhhh Duo???  
  
Duo: hahahaha what?? stop poking me! Wu-man is such a....  
  
Heero: Uhhhh Duo, I don't think you should finnish that sentence...  
  
Duo: Why's that Hee-man??  
  
-Heero spins Duo around-  
  
Duo: YIKES!!!!  
  
-Duo gets up and runs for it leaving a trail of white anime cloudyness saying; EEEEEP!-  
  
Wufei: Get back here Maxwell!!!! *runs after him*  
  
-The two spend eternity running all over the room in frantic-chibi-SD style- ((OCC: awwww can't  
ya just picture the cute-ness factor!!! ^_^))  
  
-And over in the corner are Zechs and Treize....My GOD!!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING????- O.O!  
  
Zechs with a mouth full of cheeze: got any two's??  
  
Treize: Go fish, little Zechie  
  
Zechs: Heh i'm real glad you dumped off that Une bitch, Treize.  
  
Treize: Yeah she was a whore.  
  
-Everyone breaths a sigh of relief and sweatdrops- ((OCC: Had ya goin' there didn't i??)) :)  
  
  
  
""Are Treize & Zechs Hittin' it?? Will Wu-man Ever kill Duo?? Is Trowa right when he says Duo  
& Heero are Hittin' it?? And who will be my next play thin....i mean intervewie??? Find out  
on Gundam Wing episode 4: the...WAIT! LEMME START AGAIN!!!! Find out in our next interveiw!!""  
  
Wufei: Like hell we will....*goes to pull the plug on the story*  
  
-Shinigami tackles Wu-man-  
  
Me: Damnit Wu-man, don't make me pair you up with Duo, in my next Yaoi fic!!!  
  
Wufei: You wouldn't!!!!.....Would you????  
  
Me: Oh you better believe it!  
  
-Wufei lets go of the plug and sits down pouting-  
  
Me: Now be Good Wu-man! 


	4. Explotation Is Cool

Disclamer: I own nothing, if you own gundam wing, or at least duo, can i have it!!??? PLEASE??? I also do not own, Homer Simpson, or those awesome companies that make arosol cheese.. I do however own a cap gun, and 'A' can of cheese. ///_-'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
******The Gundam Cast Interveiw pt.3******  
  
By: §hinigami Ångel ///_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Soooooo who's gonna be interveiwed now?  
  
Trowa: I'll go...  
  
Quatre: I'm comming with you my Trowie!  
  
-Quatre clings to Trowa's pants. ((OCC: His nice, tight, form fittin....*drool* *drool* *wipes off her chin))-  
  
Trowa: -sigh- alright my little one...  
  
-Heero and Duo are trying there hardest to hold in they're giggle fit but not well enough-  
  
Duo & Heero: buahahahahahahahha!!!!!   
  
Trowa: I'll destroy you...  
  
Heero: Hey!!! That's my line!!! You theif!!  
  
-Heero and Trowa glare each other down, and whip out their guns. ((OOC: Not THOSE guns!! Perverts!!!))-  
  
Duo: Ooooooo! It's like an old western flick! Go Hee-man!  
  
Quatre: Go Trowie!!  
  
-Duo looks at Quatre, and Quatre looks at Duo-  
  
Duo: No.... Heero!!!  
  
Quatre: No.... Trowie!  
  
Duo: Heero!!  
  
Quatre: Trowie!!  
  
-Herro and Trowa put away their guns-  
  
Heero: Oooooooo! Cat fight!!!! Yeah!!!  
  
-Duo tackles Quatre, and pins him too the ground-  
  
Trowa: Hey! Only I'm aloud to do that to Quatre!!!  
  
-Everybody stops, and looks at Trowa who is trying to hid his face, while little Quatre is blushing bright red.-  
  
-Duo gets off Quatre, knowing if he doesn't, he shall feel the wrath of Trowa and his tight, form-fitting pants. ((OOC: *exsesive drool from the author.* ))-  
  
Me: Can we get on with it, please??  
  
Trowa and Quatre: Alright..  
  
-The 3 of us head into the Interveiw Room-  
  
*I.R*  
  
Me: Sit down, take a load off.  
  
-Trowa and Quatre, sit on the couch, cuddling-  
  
Me: Awwwww what a kodak moment! It's straight outta the precious moments collection!  
  
Ouatre: What do we get? How come no pizza for us??  
  
Me: What?? Being able to do this interveiw together isn't good enough??  
  
Trowa: You got a point there..  
  
Me: Alright then... Who are your biggest rivals on the show?  
  
Trowa: Dorothy.  
  
Quatre: Cathrine.  
  
Me: Yesh, that was simple enough. Alright who do you hate the most on the show??  
  
*C.R*  
  
-Heero, Duo, Treize, and Zechs play jepordy-  
  
Duo: Bzzzzzzz! I know I know!!! ME!!!!!  
  
*I.R*  
  
Quatre: Ummmm I don't really hate anyone..  
  
Trowa: Heero.... [Deathglare to the camera x5]  
  
*C.R*  
  
Heero: Wrongo Du-man!!! Heeeeeey!!! Trowa hates me???? I will destroy him....  
  
Duo: Yeah yeah Hee-man. You always say that, but you never do.  
  
-Heero whips out his gun ((OOC: Stop thinking so sick you pervs!!))-  
  
Treize: Whoa dude, I think he's really gonna do it! Huh huh-huh huh  
  
Zechs: Yeah yeah! heh heh-heh heh heh  
  
-The GW girls just sweatdrop at Zechs' and Treize's Beavis and Butt-head antics-  
  
-Heero gets up and leaves the cast room-  
  
Duo: Ohhh shit! There goes the planet!  
  
*I.R*  
  
-Heero storms in and points his gun at Trowa-  
  
Heero: I will destroy you... Now one hates me and lives clown boy...  
  
-Trowa whips out his gun and points it at me-  
  
Me: Aieeeee!!  
  
Trowa: Shoot me, I shoot the girl...  
  
Me: I have a name you know!!!  
  
Trowa: Shush!  
  
Me: .....  
  
Heero: Heh, she's just like you Trowa... And it's not like I give a damn about her life anyway...  
  
Me: Whaaaaaa????!!?  
  
-Heero pulls the trigger and......... the cap gun goes off with a little bang and a cloud of  
smoke-  
  
Heero: What the @%##@!!!  
  
Trowa: Ahahahahahahaha! I should call you cap-gun boy now!  
  
-I breath a sigh of relief and shoo Heero out of the interveiw room-  
  
Me: Phew... good thing i'm the author ne??  
  
*C.R*  
  
Zechs: heh heh-heh yeah yeah!! FIRE!!!!!  
  
Treize: huh huh Shut-up Beavi...I mean Zechs!  
  
-Heero walks in and sees Duo-chan laughing at him-  
  
Duo: Muahahahahaha Pop!  
  
-Duo makes various cap gun sound efects-  
  
Heero: I will destr....  
  
-Duo makes puppy dog eyes at Hee-chan-  
  
Duo: Nooooo ya won't Heeeeeewooo!  
  
-Heero throws his cap gun to Duo, and it hits him in the forehead-  
  
Duo: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Hee-chan!!!!! That hurt!!!!  
  
Heero: Oh my! Duo, I'm sorry...  
  
Duo: Nani??? Heero.... did you just apologize to me?????  
  
Everyone in the cast room: O_O''  
  
-Duo starts laughing, and picks up the cap gun-  
  
Duo: Muahahahahahha!!!!!! The God Of Death Lives!!!!!!!!  
  
-Duo fires tha cap gun repeatedly, until the room is full of smoke-  
  
Noin and the girls: Duo!!!!  
  
Duo acting innocent: What????  
  
-And shadowy figure dives for Duo grabing the cap gun out of his hands-  
  
Duo: HEY!!!!! That was mine!!!!  
  
Shadowy Figure: Welll toooooooooooo bad! Heh heh heh-heh  
  
Wuffie: Zechs???  
  
Zechs: Well who did you expect?? Santa??? Now you will all become my slaves, and fetch me cheese pizza!! Muahahahahahahahaha *cough cough*  
  
*I.R*  
  
Me: Ok now Quatre, Trowie...  
  
Trowa: Trowa...  
  
Me: Welllll ok then....Trowa, who do.. *ring ring* Just a moment please...  
  
-I awnser the cell phone-  
  
Me, Homer-Simpson-style: Mmmmm Yello???  
  
Sally: Yes this is Sally.... We have a hostage situation here...  
  
Me: Nani???!!!? How did you get this number????  
  
Sally: I got it off of Treize. You said call me, winked and handed him the number...  
  
Me: *laughs half-heartedly* heh heh, oh yeah.... Well we'll be right there!  
  
-I hang up the phone and fill Quatre and Trowie in on the way-  
  
Quatre: What?!!!??? My goodness, thats so awful....  
  
Trowa: I wonder who it is....  
  
-We enter the cast room and see Zechs holding Duo and Wuffie hostage-  
  
Wuffie: This is unjust!!!!!!! How dare I be a helpless hostage!!!! And with Maxwell of all people!!!  
  
Duo: Awwwwww common Wu-man, ya know ya wuv me!  
  
-Zechs pulls on Wuffie's pigtail, and Du-man's braid-  
  
Zechs: Noooo talking! No hostages, that's a bad hostage!!  
  
-Zechs looks in our direction-  
  
Zechs: Did you bring the cheese!?????!!!?  
  
Me: Ummmmmm you want cheese???  
  
Zechs: YES!!!!!! GIMMIE!!!!!!!  
  
-I reach in my pocket and pull out some arosol cheese ((OOC: You know, that cheese that's like whiped cream??...whatever.))-  
  
Me: Here...  
  
-I toss the can to Zechs, and he drops Wuffie, and Du-man's hair.-  
  
Zechs, all triumphant: SUCCESS!!!! BEHOLD THE POWER OF CHEESE!!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahaha *cough*  
  
-Everyone sweatdrops massivley-  
  
Quatre: I think the Zewo system made Zechsy go cwazy..  
  
-Everyone turns to Quatre-  
  
Quatre: What??  
  
Trowa smacking his forehead: .........  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
§hini-Ångel: *Blows fanfare* Duh duh duh da da duuuuuuuhhhhh!!! Yay! I managed to finish off this chapter!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
§hini-Ångel: What is it this time Wu-man??????!!!  
  
Wufei: How Dare you make the captions say *shudders* wuffie.....  
  
§hini-Ångel: Well.... im not now am I????  
  
Wufei: hmph......weak onna..  
  
Zechs: Ohhhhh and on a side not here...... GIVE ME CHEESE OR DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
§hini-Ångel: ZECHS!!!!! Don't threaten the readers!!!!!!!!  
  
*Shoves everyone out and lowers to a harsh whisper*  
  
§hini-Ångel: Please help me.... O_O'' Send Zechs your cheese! He'll kill us all!! 


	5. The Plot, & Rose Fragrance

Disclamer: Once again, I own nothing. Yes nothing. I would like to own Treize, and Trowie, and Duo, and maybe even Wuffie so that I can torment him, to no ends.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
Me: Oh quiet you! Or i'll do the unbareable, of all unbareables!  
  
Wufei: You weak onna!  
  
*§hini takes out a pad of paper, and makes a note on it, to remind herself to make a 2x5 yaoi fic.*  
  
Wufei looking at the paper: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! IIIIINNNNJJJUUUUSSSTTTTIIIICCEEE!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
******The Gundam Cast Interveiw pt.4******  
  
By: §hinigami Ångel ///_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Kaaaayyyy... Quatre needs his medication now....  
  
Quatre: Nu uh!!  
  
Me: Yah huh!  
  
Quatre: Nu uh!!  
  
Me: Yah huh!  
  
Quatre: Nu uh!!  
  
Me: Yah huh!  
  
Quatre: Nu uh!!  
  
Me: Yah huh!  
  
Quatre: Nu uh!!  
  
-Zechs sprays his funky arosol cheese on everyone-  
  
Zechs: Muahahahahahaha!! Mmmmmmmmmmm....cheesy  
  
Me: You...you... you got it in my HAIR!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Uh oh...spagettio's!  
  
*Everyone turns to Duo*  
  
Duo: What!??!!! That comercial is addicting!  
  
Me: Alright, i'll give you that. Anyways, time for the next interviewie!  
  
Heero: Mission accepted!  
  
Me: Not you baka! I have a special interview already set up for his excellency, Mister Treize.  
  
Everyone: O.O;  
  
Treize: What??!!! What's so shocking!!!?? At least SOMEONE is respecting my athoritah!!!  
  
Me: Yes. Now this interview will be a private one, so none of you will get to watch it on TV.  
  
Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa & Zechs: Awwwwwwwwwwww *chibi pouts*  
  
Me: Oh stop whinning! -Motions for Treize to follow her- This way, your excellency..  
  
-We go to the special interveiw room, which is really nothing more than a bathroom filled with roses, rose essence, and other rose-assorted goodies-  
  
Treize: How very thoughtfull. Thank-you.  
  
Me blushing: your welcome Mister Treize. While you get naked...i mean strip...i mean undress, for your bath, i shall wait over in the other room..  
  
-Treize strips down..i mean..gets naked..((OOC: Must get mind outta the HENTAI ZONE!)) well you know what i mean, and gets in his luxury bath-  
  
Me Walking back in, and sitting down: Alright then. I hope everything is too your liking?  
  
Treize ((OOC: Who i now must write as "His Excellency", because my "I love Treize" Muse is demanding so. =P)): It is very lovely. Now on to the interview, shall we..?  
  
  
*C.R*  
  
Duo: Must....find....way...into...secret...interview...room....  
  
Zechs: I know how!!!  
  
Duo, shocked: REALLY!!!!????!  
  
Zechs: Yeah!!!.....oh wait...i forgot.  
  
Duo: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
Zechs: Wait! Now I remember again! My plan involves finding the secret interview room and then flooding the room with enough arosol cheese that they will eventually become flooded out! Muahahaha!  
  
Duo: Cool!!!!  
  
Heero: Do we have a plan B???  
  
Zechs: ......  
  
Heero: Apperantly not...  
  
Trowa: Would someone mind telling me why were relying on Zechs to come up with the plan in the first place??  
  
Duo: Well I don't see you trying to think of a plan bang boy!....Oh wait, I forgot. Thinking is way out of you leauge!  
  
Trowa pissed off: Well braid girl... i mean boy. It just so happens that i DO have a plan..  
  
Duo: Well then DO share!!  
  
  
*I.R*  
  
His Excelency: Well what would you like to know first?  
  
Me drooling: Uhhhhhhh.... Oh yeah! This is a question many have been dying to know! Boxers or Breifs Mister Treize?  
  
His Excelency: Both.  
  
Me: Oooo la la! Going for support AND comfort are we mister Treize?  
  
His Excelency: Of course.  
  
Me: Now, another question many are dying to know the awnser to. Are you currently involved in any relationship sir?  
  
His Excelency: Hmmmmmm well, at the moment, there isn't anyone I'm seriously involved with.  
  
Me: Is mister Treize having a fling!???!!  
  
His Excelency: You could say that....  
  
  
*C.R*  
  
Trowa: Well my plan is simple. We go up into the air vents and smell around until we find the room that smells the most like rose. Then we bust in..  
  
Zechs: And spray the room full of arosol cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Uhhh don't think so..  
  
Zechs: Awwwwww  
  
Heero: Why smell for rose?  
  
Trowa: Because, Treize likes rose, and the intervewer person has given all the people she interviewed their favorite things.  
  
Wufei: I never got my katana!!!  
  
Duo: Sush Wu-man!  
  
Quatre: But how does she know our favorite things?  
  
Duo: Maybe she's been stalking us!!!?????? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Duo starts running around like a nut case-  
  
:Over on the other side of the room:  
  
Sally: Look at those boys... Plotting their own demise, i'd say.  
  
Noin: could be... Boys are soooooo immature...  
  
-Cathrine and Dorothy stare at Zechs and his god-like ass-  
  
Hilde pointing at Dorothy and Cathrine: I don't think boys are the only problem...  
  
Wufei: QUIET over their weaklings! We are plotting!!  
  
-The GWing girls turn to Wu-man with a not to happy look on their faces-  
  
Trowa: Picking on girls is fine Wu, but women are dangerous in huddled masses....  
  
-The girls start advancing on Wu-man, brandishing their deadly womanly nails-  
  
Wufei: Ahhhhhh! Zechs give me the cheese! Quickly!  
  
Zechs: Nu uh!  
  
Wufei: Yes now!  
  
-Wufei tackles Zechs and tries to force the arosol cheese out of his mighty kung-fu grip-  
  
Quatre opening a vent shaft: Quick in the vent! Girls hate climbing!!!  
  
Duo: Cool! Vent time! Now we can invade the intervie...  
  
-Heero grabs Duo and makes a break for the vent shaft-  
  
Sally: Stop them!!  
  
Hilde: Their getting away!  
  
Dorothy & Cathrine: Come back Zechsy!!  
  
Zechs & Wufei: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
-Zechs & WufeiJump in the vent right after Trowa and the boys and close it off just in the nick of time-  
  
Zechs hugging Wufei: Pheph! That was close!  
  
Wufei: Yeah too close... Hey! Let go of me Blondie!  
  
-Wu-man pushes Zechs off of him-  
  
Quatre, smelling the air: Hey guys! The smell!  
  
-The other boys start sniffing around, finnaly smelling the rose fragrance lingering in the air-  
  
Duo, pointing down the shaft: That way!!  
  
-Heero smacks Duo-  
  
Heero: You can only go that way anyway, numbnuts.  
  
Duo: Well excuse me for trying to be smart!  
  
Trowa: Lets just go.  
  
-With Zechs leading the way, the boys finnaly come upon the vent leading tho the secret, kick-ass interview room, which is really just a bathroom-  
  
Zechs looking down the vent: Woah!!!!  
  
Duo: What do ya see!??  
  
Zechs: Treize in a bath tub....Naked!!!!!  
  
All the other boys: No way!!!!!  
  
Zechs: Ya way!!!  
  
-Zechs leans over to get a closer look, but accidentally hits the nosil on his arosol cheese, causing it to spray out, and on to Treize's head-  
  
His Excelency: Uhh what the hell is that!??  
  
Me: Uhh it looks like spray cheese sir... wait.....Zechs!!!!!!  
  
-the loud screech of Zechs' name causes Wu-man to fall forward, tumbling into all the boys, as they fall through the vent. Most of them landing in the overly large tub-  
  
Boys: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! *thud* *splash*  
  
His Excelency, screeching like a girl: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Ahhhhhhh my semi-virgin eyes!!!!  
  
Quatre, stareing: Whoa....  
  
-Trowa covers Quatre's eyes and hauls him out of the room-  
  
Quatre: Heeeeyyy!  
  
His Excelency: Out now!!! This interview is over!!!!!  
  
Me: Awwww! Look what you geeks have done!!!  
  
Duo: Well sooooorrrrrrrryyyyyy!  
  
Heero: Baka.... Lets go, before the Hentai over there gets really mad.  
  
Wufei: But what about the girls!!??  
  
Duo: Ohhhhhhh yeah...  
  
Me: Don't worry about them. We can use my anti-girl shield.  
  
Zechs: Ooooooooo! Sounds impressive!  
  
Me: Yup. it is. *flips on the anti-girl shield which is covinently stored in her wrist watch*  
  
Duo: Cool! Lets go!  
  
-Everyone walks back to the Cast room, where the girls are nowhere to be seen-  
  
Trowa: Where'd they go?  
  
Sally: Trowa? Ummm help! Were trapped in the vents!!!  
  
Wufei: Muahahaha! Justice has been served!!  
  
Duo: Yeah, by the vents!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Schaly, the Shini-Angel: Well there it is. Yet another gripping epesode of the GWing cast interview.  
  
Heero: About bloody time....  
  
Schaly, the Shini-Angel: Hey, these things take time ya know!  
  
Heero: Sure... whatever.  
  
Schaly, the Shini-Angel: Awww whada you know about great litturature anyways.  
  
Heero: Well I know enough about it to know that, well this interview thingy doesnt even come close.  
  
Schaly, the Shini-Angel: Oh hush, our you'll be subjected to massive amounts of HxR fanfics!  
  
Herro: Ahhhhhhhhhh! The horror!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
